Love Is Not About Skinship
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "…kenapa kau bisa terus berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo? Memang kau betah yaa menjalin sebuah ikatan cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak menyukai Skinship seperti Kyungsoo?"/ "Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang Skinship. Tapi tentang hati, perasaan, dan kepercayaan." / Aku berjanji! / KaiSoo. Romance. Oneshoot.


**Love Is Not About Skinship**

**.**

**Cast : Kai & Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast : Sehun and other**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : "…kenapa kau bisa terus berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo? Memang kau betah yaa menjalin sebuah ikatan cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak menyukai Skinship seperti Kyungsoo?" / "Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang Skinship. Tapi tentang hati, perasaan, dan kepercayaan." / Aku berjanji! / KaiSoo. Romance. Oneshoot.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine~**

**.**

**a/n : maaf untuk banyaknya TYPOS dan kesalahan lain yang berserakan dalam story ini… ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di depan sebuah kelas. Itu kelas Kyungsoo, _namjachingu-_nya. Rencananya, hari ini Kai akan pulang bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, mereka memiliki kencan siang ini.

Sudah sekitar dari lima belas menit yang lalu Kai menunggu, namun kelas Kyungsoo belum ada tanda-tanda akan selesai.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah menginjak tingkat tiga di _Seoul Of Performing Arts_ ini. Dan dari kelas pertama, mereka tidak pernah satu kelas, pasti selalu berbeda. Mereka akan bertemu di kantin dan kelas _music_.

Bisa di bilang, Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan baru, karena mereka memang baru saja menjalin sebuah hubungan dari sepuluh hari yang lalu.

"Oi, kau belum pulang?" Sehun, teman Kai, duduk di samping pria _Tan_ itu dan memukul bahu Kai pelan. Sehun memberikan sebuah pertanyaan untuk sahabat karibnya tersebut.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Kau sendiri? Ada rapat, kah?" Kai balik bertanya. Tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Ah, aku juga sebenarnya belum pulang. Aku ada les bahasa inggris, dan lima menit lagi aku akan di jemput Chanyeol _hyung_." Jawab Sehun.

Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

Kai menunjuk kearah pintu kelas Kyungsoo. "Aku menunggu seseorang." Jawab Kai. Terlihat Sehun mengangguk paham. "Hari ini aku punya kencan."

"Kai, aku ingin bertanya. Boleh, tidak?"

Kai mengerutkan alisnya bingung menatap Sehun. Kenapa Sehun bicara seperti itu? Biasanya juga Sehun akan blak-blakan dan tidak akan meminta ijin untuk apapun jika itu pada Kai.

Kai mengangguk kecil.

"Umh… Maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa terus berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo? Memang kau betah yaa menjalin sebuah ikatan cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak menyukai _Skinship_ seperti Kyungsoo?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

Kai menyipitkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa diam, namun sebenarnya ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun sebenarnya.

"Bukan maksudku untuk menjelekkan Kyungsoo, Kai. Tapi menurutku, bagaimana sebuah hubungan akan berjalan dengan baik kalau salah satunya tidak menyukai _Skinship_ seperti Kyungsoo itu, berdekatan dengan seseorang saja sangat susah, apalagi berpegangan tangan. Dan lebih parahnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menciumnya! Astaga! Kai, dari dulu yang aku dengar, mantan pacar Kyungsoo tidak ada yang betah dengannya. Semuanya pasti hanya bertahan paling lama tiga hari dan akhirnya malah memilih untuk memutuskan Kyungsoo. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku pasti sudah meninggalkannya."

BUKH

"YAK! _APPO_, KKAMJONG!" Sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang dan lebar, Sehun langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan dengan buku kamus dari Kai. Membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan dan langsung menatap Kai _horror_.

"Dengar ya, Oh Sehun _Paboya_." Kai membalik tubuhnya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehum memelototkan matanya ketika Kai mengatainya _'Paboya'_. "Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang _Skinship_. Tapi tentang hati, perasaan, dan kepercayaan." Ucap Kai.

"Tapi kau itu bodoh, Kai. Aku saja akan sekarat jika tidak memeluk Luhan _hyung_ walau itu hanya satu hari. Dan kau? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya. Itu membosankan, kau tau?"

"Ya, ya… Terserahmu, Odult. Yang jelas, aku bukan orang sepertimu, yang akan kelabakan jika tidak melakukan _Skinship_ dengan pujaan hatiku. Asal kau tau satu hal, Sehun. Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluk tubuhnya, karena yang terpenting kau bisa menyentuh dan memeluk hatinya. Itu saja…" Kai tersenyum tulus. Matanya membiaskan kebahagiaan dan kelembutan disana. Ya, Sehun bisa melihatnya.

Sehun hanya diam. Memikirkan pernyataan Kai barusan. _'Apakah aku sudah bisa menyentuh dan memeluk hati Luhan hyung?'_ Batinnya bertanya.

"Dan… apakah kau sudah bisa menyentuh atau bahkan memeluk hati _namjachingu_-mu, Odult? Jangan hanya memikirkan _Skinship_, dasar _yadong_!" Ejek Kai. Ia sudah tertawa sedikit keras saat Sehun mulai bereaksi dengan mem-_pout_-kan bibir tipisnya.

"Ya, jangan mengejekku! Tentu saja aku sudah bisa memeluk hati Luhan _hyung_, dia kan hanya menyukaiku."

"Hanya suka?"

"Arg! Kau diam, Kkamjong!" Bentak Sehun marah. Kai malah terkikik geli. "Aku pergi saja. Chanyeol _hyung_ sudah menjemputku." Sehun beranjak dan berjalan cepat dengan menghentakkan kakinya gusar. Huh, ia benar-benar kesal bertemu Kai hari ini.

Bukan kesal, tapi tepatnya, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Pembicaraan dengan Kai tadi membuatnya berpikir. Tentang dirinya, tentang Luhan, dan tentang cinta mereka.

"Kau kalah, Odult. Sampai besok… Dan jangan lupa tanyakan semuanya pada Luhan _hyung. Bye~_" Kai berteriak agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Dan ia tertawa lepas saat Sehun berbalik dan menatap tajam padanya.

Ah~ Sehun memang begitu. Tapi Kai tau, kalau Sehun tidak mungkin marah. Sehun bukan seseorang yang mudah tersinggung. Hanya saja, pemikirannya masih sedikit labil.

"Kai?"

Kai menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dan bibirnya mengulas senyum saat ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekatnya dengan tas ransel di punggungnya.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kai antusias. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Sudah. Aku mendapat ijin pulang karena aku berhasil mengerjakan tugas Kim _Seosaengnim_." Jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu. Ahh~ kau itu pintar sekali, _hyung_." Tangan Kai terulur, menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo, dan mengacak-acak sedikit tatanan rambut pria yang memiliki mata bulat indah itu.

Sejenak, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia membeku. Bola matanya menatap lurus pada tangan Kai yang sedang terulur pada kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dengan sentuhan Kai, tapi di lain sisi, Kyungsoo juga merasakan kehangatan di hatinya.

"Sudah siap untuk pulang bersama?" Tanya Kai. Ia tau kalau Kyungsoo masih sedikit ragu dengan sentuhan tangannya walaupun itu hanya untuk membelai rambutnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lembutnya. Membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar melihat Kai yang kini memiliki jarak yang dekat dengannya.

"A-aa, i-iya… Ayo, kita pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Tangan Kai terulur lagi. Kali ini seolah Kai ingin meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Apakah hari ini aku sudah bisa menggenggam tanganmu?" Tanya Kai, lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Kyungsoo diam. Memperhatikan mata dan tangan Kai bergantian. Sebenarnya ia ragu, tapi melihat wajah teduh Kai, Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan semuanya. Kepalanya mengangguk, dan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Kai.

Kai tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat senang sekali hari ini.

Ini adalah hari ke-sepuluh semenjak mereka jadian. Dan di hari ke-sepuluh ini, Kyungsoo sudah bisa menggenggam tangannya. Itu benar-benar hebat.

'_Aku akan berusaha untukmu, hyung…'_

**.**

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan tanpa ada satu orangpun yang berbicara. Tampaknya keduanya sama-sama canggung dan gugup.

Kai berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang lurus ke depan, fokus pada jalan setapak yang sedang mereka lalui. Sementara Kyungsoo, namja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa bila seseorang menggenggam tangannya _protective_, seperti Kai yang sedang menggenggam tangannya seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan melepaskan tanganku, _hyung_…" Ucap Kai. Sepertinya ia menyadari keterdiaman Kyungsoo sehingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Kai. "_Anniyo_. Jangan…" Bantah Kyungsoo. "Aku suka, kok." Lanjutnya. Kembali menunduk, malu.

Kai terkekeh kecil. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo sangat lucu saat ini. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap menggenggam seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Lagi, hening kembali melanda mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk membuka mulutnya dan berbicara pada Kai.

"Kai…"

"Hm?" Kai menoleh ke samping, pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aku…" Kyungsoo terdengar sangat gugup. "…Kalau misalnya kau mau meninggalkanku sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan merasa bingung kalau kau mau mengakhirinya. Aku tau, kau pasti bosan karena kau tidak bisa melakukan semua yang seorang pria lakukan pada kekasihnya. Sehun memang benar, aku ini membosankan dan tidak akan ada orang yang betah dengan orang pembenci _Skinship_ sepertiku." Kepalanya semakin menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap pria di sampingnya. Ia takut, sungguh.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sangat tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi, Kyungsoo juga tidak mau egois. Kyungsoo tau dan Kyungsoo mengerti jika sebenarnya Kai sangat bosan menjalani hubungan ini. Kyungsoo tidak suka _Skinship_, Kyungsoo sangat risih jika di sentuh. Berpegangan tangan saja tidak bisa, apalagi memeluk dan berciuman. Kyungsoo punya _trauma_ sendiri tentang itu.

Kyungsoo tau bahwa kebenciannya pada _Skinship_ membuat beberapa orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mereka pasti tidak tahan. Paling lama adalah tiga hari, seperti apa yang di katakan oleh Sehun.

Dan Kyungsoo sadar, Kai itu sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi dan mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, hanya saja Kai bingung untuk memulainya.

Kai memang pria yang sangat baik.

Itu menurut Kyungsoo. Dan itu adalah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bahkan menyayangi Kai. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kai meninggalkannya. Tidak ingin!

"Kau ingin aku pergi dan mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sudah di katakan, kalau Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kai pergi.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau seperti mengusirku untuk menjauh darimu."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Hanya saja…" Kyungsoo mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan lain Kyungsoo sedang di genggam oleh Kai. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kai. Dan betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat mendapati Kai sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat dan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Hanya saja? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya, Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo masih dian tidak berkedip.

Kai masih tersenyum. "_Hyung_, dengarkan aku. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan semua janjiku untukmu?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Ia akan selalu mengingat apa yang Kai ucapkan padanya. Semuanya. "Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Berusaha untuk membuatku melupakan _trauma_ yang kualami. Dan pelan-pelan kau akan membuatku untuk terbuka padamu." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Yap, tepat sekali. Itu kau ingat, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk pergi darimu?"

"Tapi, Kai-"

"Ssstt… Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau dengar dari Sehun. Karena aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan berusaha membantumu melupakan _trauma_ yang kau alami. Dan aku akan membuatmu terbuka padaku." Senyum Kai. "Aku tau, melupakan kejadian dimana kau di lukai oleh ayahmu sendiri itu memang sulit. Tapi aku janji, aku janji untuk membantumu melupakan kejadian itu. Membuat _trauma_-mu hilang, dan kau akan bisa memelukku dengan erat." Kai sedikit tertawa kecil.

Tidak ada yang tau alasan kenapa Kyungsoo membenci _skinship_, bersentuhan dengan pria maupun wanita. Yang mereka tau hanyalah Kyungsoo yang dingin dan aneh, orang yang akan lari bila di sentuh. Hanya Kai yang mengerti apa alasannya, dan itu sangatlah wajar. Karena, di sakiti oleh ayah sendiri itu pasti menyakitkan. Di perlakukan dengan keras dan hendak di jadikan nafsu seksual sang ayah pastilah akan membuat siapapun ketakutan dan _trauma_. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

Dan Kai berjanji akan membantu Kyungsoo melupakan itu semua. Membuka hari yang baru bersamanya, di genggaman tangannya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Kai.

"Hari ini kau sudah bisa menikmati saat aku mengacak rambutmu. Dan lagi, kau mau membalas genggaman tanganku. Besok-besok, kau pasti sudah mau aku cium…"

BUK

"Aw! _Hyung_, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? _Appo~_!" Ringis Kai saat tangan Kyungsoo memukul pelan kepalanya. Tidak sakit, hanya berpura-pura. Yeah, Kai sangat senang mengerjai _hyung_ tercintanya.

"Itu karena pikiranmu selalu begitu. Sama dengan Sehun."

"Apa yang salah? Toh itu benar. Nanti kita akan menikah, dan kita juga pasti akan melakukan sesuatu di malam pertama kita. Bahkan itu leb-"

NYUTT

"Aaaau! _Hyung, hyung, hyung_… Hentikan, a-aaahh… _Appoyoooo_ T-T" Kai meringis kesakitan sekarang, karena baru saja Kyungsoo mencubit dan memelintir perutnya dengan tanpa perasaan.

"Ya, jangan bicara yang macam-macam atau kencan hari ini aku batalkan!" Kyungsoo berkata ketus dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju taman tempat dimana ia dan Kai akan berkencan hari ini.

Kai hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu lembut.

"Kau tidak sadar, _hyung_… Karena pelan-pelan, kau bisa menyentuhku…" Gumamnya.

Ya, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ia sudah melakukan beberapa hal yang membuatnya bersentuhan dengan Kai.

Pertama adalah saat Kai mengusak rambutnya.

Kedua adalah ia yang bergenggaman tangan dengan Kai.

Ketiga adalah saat ia memukul kepala Kai dengan tangannya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah barusan, saat ia mecubit perut Kai.

Besok-besok, apa lagi?

"_Hyung_, jangan marah~ kau jelek sekali."

"Diam kau, Kaivert!"

"Kaivert? Apa itu?"

"Kai Pervert!"

"Hey, kau berani mengataiku, hm? Kau harus aku hukum."

"KYAAA! Jangan memelukku di pinggir jalan begini!"

"Kalau di rumahku atau di rumahmu berarti boleh?"

BLUSH

"Hahaha, bercanda. Sudahlah, ayo kita kencan."

_Bahkan barusan kau sudah bisa aku peluk… Hehehe…_

**.**

**Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang **_**Skinship**_**. Tapi tentang hati, perasaan, dan kepercayaan.****Tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluk tubuhnya, karena yang terpenting kau bisa menyentuh dan memeluk hatinya. Itu saja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eee, swear! Ini gaje banget. Aneh pula -_- kenapa bisa seperti ini? Fluffy bukan? Kayaknya bukan deh ~.~/**

**Aaaa~ otak aku error T-T kenapa, ya?**

**Mungkin perlu di refresh kali yaa? Uhuhuu T-T**

**Readers-deul… Mianhae yaa kalo aku punya banyak salah dengan semua ff yang gak memuaskan dan mengecewakan. Aku bukannya gak berusaha, tapi kemampuannya emang segitu.**

**Setiap kesalahan akan typo(s) ataupun alurnya beratakan, aku minta maaf banget T-T aku nih miss typo(s) banget -_-**

**Untuk cast yang Cuma Kai sama Kyungsoo ajja juga aku minta maaf. Sungguh, otaknya gak nyampe pada ide buat cast lain. Aku emang sempit ide hikss T-T**

**Mianhaeyooo~**

**.**

**Makasih banget buat Lee Kaisoo dan loveHEENJABUJA karena udah manggil aku dengan nama (Vh)… Seneng banget rasanya. Buat KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH dan Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw yang udah dukung aku di setiap ff KaiSoo yang aku buat. Buat SiscaMinstaLove yang setia sama fluffy KaiSoo-ku. Buat Hyejin96 dan semua readers yang aku gak bisa sebut nama kalian satu per satu, neomu gomawo…**

**Kalian yang terbaik ^^**

**Maaf kalau aku belum bisa bikin cerita yang 'wow' buat kalian T-T**

**Sekali lagi, JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA *bow***

**.**

**See you~ ^^**


End file.
